yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Fist of the North Star: Lost Paradise
For further, more complete information about this game and the Hokuto Renkitōza series, see the relevant wiki. Fist of the North Star: Lost Paradise'' (北斗が如く, ''Hokuto ga Gotoku, lit. "Like the Big Dipper" or "Like a North Star") is a spin-off of the main ''Yakuza'' series. Set in the Fist of the North Star universe with gameplay like the usual Yakuza games. The game was released in Japan on February 22, 2018 and in western territories on October 2, 2018. Plot Nuclear war almost annihilated every living being, but humanity has survived. In an era in which civilization has been destroyed and nothing is created anymore, strong men struggle to conquer what little food and resources are left. It was a world dominated by violence. Yet, in a corner of that world, there was a place called “the city of miracles,” a city named “Eden.” Eden receives energy and water from a giant dome-shaped relic of the old world named “Sphere City,” and there is even an entertainment district. Citizen lived a comfortable life that others in this era can't even imagine. One day a man named Kenshiro reaches Eden at the end of his wanderings. He was the successor of Hokuto Shinken, an ancient assassination art passed down from a single line of successors. The heart of this man, thought invincible, was instead filled with despair. His only hope was a rumor indicating that his long lost fiancée Yuria that he had thought dead, was alive and in Eden. However, Eden is closed to outsiders, and the gates block Kenshiro's way. What will he have to do to enter Eden? And what destiny awaits in his pursuit of Yuria? Characters Kenshiro.jpg|Kenshiro Shin.jpg|Shin Yuria.jpg|Yuria Kisana.jpg|Kisana Jagure.jpg|Jagure Nadai.jpg|Nadai Toki.jpg|Toki Rei.jpg|Rei Airi.jpg|Airi Raoh.jpg|Raoh Rihaku.jpg|Rihaku Taruga.jpg|Taruga Lira.jpg|Lira Jagi.jpg|Jagi Souther.jpg|Souther Uighur.jpg|Uighur Lin.png|Lin Kyouou.jpg|Kyouou Trivia *Several voice actors appearing in the Yakuza ''series play roles in the game: **Takaya Kuroda, voice actor of Kazuma Kiryu, voices Kenshiro. **Kazuhiro Nakaya, voice actor Akira Nishikiyama and Ichiban Kasuga, voices Shin. **Aya Hisakawa, voice actress of Kaoru Sayama, voices Yuria and Lira. **Miyuki Sawashiro, voice actress of Makoto Makimura, voices Kisana. **Kenta Miyake, voice actor of Yuya, voices Jagure. **Masato Obara, voice actor of Junichi Sudo, Saito and Christian, voices Nadai. **Shunsuke Sakuya, voice actor of Osamu Kashiwagi, voices Toki. **Toshiyuki Morikawa, voice actor of Tatsuo Shinada, voices Rei. **Ryoko Shiraishi, voice actress of Saya Date and Mai Sanada, voices Airi. **Masami Iwasaki, voice actor of Ryuji Goda, voices Raoh. **Kazuhiro Yamaji, voice actor of Makoto Date, voices Rihaku. **Yuichi Nakamura, voice actor of Joon-gi Han, voices Taruga. **Hiroki Tochi, voice actor of Yu Morinaga, voices Souther. **Hidenari Ugaki, voice actor of Goro Majima, voices Jagi. **Naomi Kusumi, voice actor of Futoshi Shimano and Yotaro Nakajima, voices Uighur. **Rie Kugimiya, voice actress of Haruka Sawagara, voices Lin. **Shunzo Miyasaka, voice actor of Taichi, voices Bat. *This is the second game by Ryu Ga Gotoku Studios since ''Yakuza ''to have an English dub, the first being ''Binary Domain, and the third being Judgment. Navigation Category:Games Category:Spin-Offs Category:PlayStation 4